


Core Circumstances (The Trunk)

by Sounddrive



Series: The Path She Picked [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Omniscient, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: The next installment of "The Path She Picked" series. This work contains generalizations of happenings that occur in my Apprentice’s/MC's story, regardless of which timeline Lyra is on.This work is subject to updates/edits/modifications as I see fit. I will note the dates of initial publishing at the end of the chapter(s) I post.





	Core Circumstances (The Trunk)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After the Table of Contents, there will be some words from my Vietnamese heritage intermixed with my fan apprentice's dialogue. Despite the fact that I am a part of said culture, I am not exactly 100% *fluent* in it. For anyone that has Vietnamese as a first language, I apologize ahead of time for any and all mistakes I make with grammar and spelling.

**PROLOGUE :** Please read _ “Onward, Upward & Downward (The Roots)"_ for more details

**PART I: NINE YEARS AGO**

  * Meet an entity from the Arcana realms.
  * Reunite with Uncle Bảo.
    * Meet Walterine/James/Neha Aster.
    * See the others from her village that have settled in Vesuvia as well.
  * Adjusting to Vesuvia
  * Glasses shopping

**PART II: EIGHT TO FIVE YEARS AGO**

  * Tensions arise between James and Lyra
  * Schooling in the Heart District
    * Neha and ______ competing to see who can say hi to Lyra the fastest when she gets out of classes/other adventures.
    * Lyra makes a friend in the school.
    * How her academic career in the Heart District ends.
  * Bảo gets sick.
  * Meeting Dr. Devorak
  * Bảo, Walterine, James, and Neha set sail on the last boat out of Vesuvia, for Prakra.

**PART III: THE RED PLAGUE**

  * (TBA; Will be expanded upon in the Apprentice/Librarian BRANCHES)

**PART IV: THREE YEAR INTERLUDE to CANON EVENTS IN-GAME**

  * Asra’s Route
  * Nadia’s Route
  * Julian’s Route
  * Muriel’s Route
  * Portia’s Route
  * Lucio’s Route

**PART V: REUNIONS** **  
** _ Post THE WORLD/Epilogue of Upright _(Apprentice!Lyra) _Timelines only _

  * Asra’s Route
  * Nadia’s Route
  * Julian’s Route
  * Muriel’s Route
  * Portia’s Route
  * Lucio’s Route

**PART VI: THE HAND THAT HAS BEEN DEALT  
** _Post THE WORLD/Epilogue of Reversed (Apprentice!Lyra) Timelines only_

  * Asra’s Route
  * Nadia’s Route
  * Julian’s Route
  * Muriel’s Route
  * Portia’s Route
  * Lucio’s Route

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Before we go any further, I will note the following: The next scenes *do* happen, but how/when Lyra reacts to the happenstance will ultimately depend on which timeline it is.
> 
> >Lyra finding Nook  
>Bảo’s Clerical Supply burning down


End file.
